


Rather Be

by bobafruit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Smut, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobafruit/pseuds/bobafruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi Tadashi wakes up feeling out of place, but takes comfort in knowing he's right where he's supposed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rather Be

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT. LET'S DO THIS, GUYS.
> 
> There's no triggers here, no warnings other than smut; but you knew that. That's why you clicked this. Yeah. I know you.  
> (Also, tell me if there's anything grammatically incorrect or awkwardly worded... My beta could not complete their beta. Yeah, I'm crying too.)
> 
> Anyhoo~ Enjoy?

Yamaguchi Tadashi woke up feeling out of place, but also knowing that he was right where he was supposed to be. The bed didn’t make so much as a groan as he sat up, the sheets of the western style bed luxurious, and he smiles as he remembers buying these sheets with Tsukki.

 

.. .

 

“Whaaaaat-? These are really expensive, Tsukki. Shouldn’t we look for some cheaper ones?” The plastic package in his hands was heavy, and the cloth inside just _looked_ expensive. Eighteen hundred thread count, Egyptian sheets? The freckled man looked helplessly around the furniture store. “I’m sure there are cheaper ones--”

 

“No,” the tall, blond man interrupted. Though Tsukki _is_ tall, and will always be considered tall no matter where in the world they are, in America, the blonde Asian man no longer towered over everyone. There were a lot more American men and women six foot two and taller. Tadashi himself was no longer in the tall category, but average. “Even if we can only afford a cheap-ass apartment, and we can hardly afford to splurge; There’s one thing I want for us, and that’s a ridiculously nice bed.”

 

He looks down at the sheets in his hand and then up at the room set they’re standing in. They’re in front of an all-white bed set, complete with nightstands and dressers, and an armoire with a giant mirror. Tadashi looks back down at the light green sheets. He grimaces. “Then, maybe we can have a black framed bed, instead of white..?” He only stated in a quiet voice before Tsukki raises his hand up, flagging down a sales person.

 

The woman had dark skin, and her long dreads were in a bun atop her head. Some of them were a bright pink while the rest were black, and her black gages honestly frightened him. She said something in a loud, overly-friendly tone, but what she said was lost on Tadashi.

 

“ **_Yes, sirs! How may I help you?_ ** _”_

 

Tadashi watches Kei with a small smile, listening to him speak almost perfect english. Even Tadashi could hear the accent. _“_ **_We are l-looking for a darker set._ ** _”_ Kei stumbles over his L’s, the sound rolling into an R. Tadashi hums in amusement and adoration, and is met with a glare from his boyfriend. He returns the look with a smile.

 

 _“_ **_Oh, okay, okay! Well, we do have a chocolate brown stained wood one, and a stainless steel ebony black one-- Sadly, we don’t have those on display, but I’d be more than happy to show you sirs a catalogue!_ ** _”_ The sales woman smiles at the two of them, their exchange caught in her watchful gaze.

 

 _“_ **_Yes, please._ ** _”_ Kei responds, setting her off with a firm nod. The sales lady says something and makes a motion for them to stay, and she walks away briskly. Tadashi nudges Kei with his shoulder with a concerned look.

“Wait, here?” He imitates what she said, hands mimicking her motions too. “That was weird. We’re not dogs, Tsukki.”

 

Kei dips low enough to talk in Tadashi’s ear, “Of course not. Americans are very casual. They don’t really take those sort of gestures as seriously as we do. She wasn’t being rude, she was actually being quite polite.”

 

“Hm…” Tadashi nods, and gets distracted looking at the blondes lips. He really, really wants a kiss right now-- And just when he thinks to himself, oh well we’ll just have to wait until we get home, Kei presses a quick kiss to his lips.

 

To say that he was surprised was an understatement.

 

To say that he was mortified to see that the sales woman had been standing there long enough to see them kiss was also an understatement.

 

She stood there, catalogue in hand, smiling knowingly at them.

 

_She saw, oh my god, she saw us, oh god, oh---_

 

“Thank you.” Kei says, taking the catalogue from her and opening it to where there was a conveniently placed sticky note. On the page were two of the same bed set, a nice chocolate brown one and a black one.

 

Kei held the book open for Tadashi to see, but honestly, he wanted to leave. Why wasn’t Kei embarrassed, why was he taking this so lightly, and why was the woman looking so unaffected? But Tadashi, despite his embarrassment and fear, slammed his index finger over the black one.

 

Handing off the book to the lady, Kei continued to speak to the sales woman, and Tadashi excused himself to the bathroom. There, he sat on the lid of the western toilet and breathed deeply. _In, and out, in, and out._

 

Not knowing how long he’d been in there, it seemed too soon that he heard Kei’s voice resonating in the bathroom.

 

“Tadashi. Let’s go.”

 

Opening the stall lock with shaking fingers, the freckled man slipped out of the stall with his head down.

 

“Do you need to wash your hands?”

 

He shook his head.

 

“Then let’s go.” Tsukki handed off the packaged sheets to Tadashi.

 

In the car outside the furniture store, he finally found the courage to speak. “Why- Why did you kiss me, Tsukki?”

 

Kei rolled his eyes. “Because I wanted to.” His slim fingers turned a knob and the air conditioning in the car was on full blast. The day was hot.

 

“B-but-- But, like-- We were in public and she _saw us_ , that lady, she--”

 

“Tadashi.” A hand over his own made him pause, and almost instinctively, he slipped his fingers through Kei’s. They were smooth and cold, somehow. No matter what, Kei’s hands were always cold, and Tadashi smiled. It was comforting.

 

“We’re in America, Tadashi. And while we’re in one of the more conservative states, luckily for us, it’s capital isn’t so conservative. You didn’t see the sign as we walked in, but there was a sign that said, “Be polite or get out.” It was a rainbow sign, Tadashi. A rainbow.” Tsukki’s deadpanned voice caused laughter to bubble out of Tadashi, and he laughed lightly.

 

“Ooh, what a good way to represent who you truly are, Tsukki.”

 

Tsukki’s glare was harsh, but it only made his stomach feel warm. “Shut up, Tadashi.”

 

“Sorry, Tsukki~”

 

. ..

 

Currently, bright light streamed in the windows, and he looks at the alarm clock across the room. Eight AM, Central Standard time. Tadashi stretches and scratches his bare chest before he slips out of bed. He’s alone, but that’s to be expected. Tsukki doesn’t get off work until two in the afternoon.

 

He shivers and groans in discomfort as he can feel the results of last night drip down between his thighs. Despite the gross feeling, he smiles as he reminisces and gathers fresh clothing for the day.

 

.. .

 

“Aah… Aah… Tsukki..!” Tadashi’s whines are muffled by the pillow his face is buried in, and he groans when Kei pushes in _just the right way_ , and his hips twitch, his butt clenching around Tsukki’s cock.

 

There’s a distasteful squelch and Kei groans loudly, his hands warm on Tadashi’s hips. This is probably the only time when he can feel Kei’s hands resonating with heat. Because everywhere the blonde touches him, burns. Heat spreads throughout his body, not unlike the first time they did this.

 

Kei slides out, the head of his cock getting caught for a moment and they both groan. “Get on your back,” Kei huffs, and Tadashi obeys, flipping over and gasping when his dick bounces against his navel.

 

They lock eyes, dark brown meeting honey, and they smile softly at each other. Kei leans over to kiss him softly, and Tadashi smiles into the kiss. When the blond breaks the kiss to rest his forehead against Tadashi’s, he smiles.

 

“Hi.”

 

Tadashi’s voice is a little too gruff for his liking but he’s able to croak out a, “hi” back. Never breaking eye contact, Tadashi lifts his hips and Kei shifts closer, and then Tadashi can feel the hot head of his boyfriend’s erection press against his entrance.

 

He bites his bottom lip when he feels the first push, the stretch making him groan and he wants more. He wants the thick heat stretching him out thoroughly, filling him to the brim. Electricity fills his veins and sparks through his spine, all the way to his toes and fingers. Toes curling, he arches his back, his prostate being rubbed as Tsukki thrusts shallowly. The blonde is moaning under his breath, his shoulders shaking as sweat glistens across his neck and chest. Releasing a shuddering breath, Tadashi yelps and clenches around Kei's dick when the man above him thrusts firmly.

 

“Con… congratulations… On you-- Ah!! Promotion… Tsukki…” Tadashi could hardly speak as he braced his heels on the bed, pushing his hips upwards to meet Tsukki’s. The said man on top of him groans, and leans his head backwards before dropping his chin to his chest. He was close. Tadashi could tell in the way Kei resulted in grinding his dick into Tadashi, the blondes hip bones flush against his ass.

 

“T-thanks… Ah, fuck… Tadashi…” Kei comes with a low grown, snapping his hips into Tadashi repeatedly, his cum burning the freckled man’s walls. It was hot, _so hot_ , and Tadashi whimpers as he feels the searing liquid filling him and the throb of the cock inside him. He wraps a hand around the base of his own erection, yelling out as he squeezes his balls gently between his fingers, and he comes.

 

That coil of heat, tightening and tightening in his stomach, the tingling ache inside him relentlessly stroked and the tightening of his balls, all released in a flash of white hot heat, and he doesn’t think he comprehends his own voice calling, “Kei, Kei-!”

 

. ..

 

The warm water across his shoulders feels nice, and Tadashi hums a small Undertale tune under his breath as he passes the loofa over his skin.

 

After he showers and dresses in fresh clothing, he walks out to the kitchenette in loose jeans and a t-shirt, ready to get himself a lazy breakfast. While he was so used to making a fresh breakfast every day, he really, really appreciated cereal.

 

He slid the box of _Reeses Puffs_ onto the miniature island counter and grabbed a scratched up plastic bowl to pour it in. In their tiny apartment, there was hardly a living room, which was fine, since they didn’t own a couch. Tadashi sits criss-cross-applesauce in front of the mini dvd player on the floor in the center of the room.

 

Tadashi munched on the chocolatey sweet cereal as he flicked the player on. Naruto, in sweet, sweet Japanese. America was nice, but sometimes, the freckled man really missed Japan. He had followed Kei around Japan when the blond man finished getting his first year in college. Majoring in Computer Science, company’s offered to pay for the rest of his schooling as long as he worked for them. IT was a department in high demand. Tadashi went to college also, but majored in Computer Maintenance, finishing with a degree to be a qualified computer technician.

 

He was pretty much a janitor in the IT world. But Tsukki, oh Tsukki, he was a genius. A software developer that traveled across Japan, and then to Europe, and finally to America, because he was in demand for his expertise. All the while, letting his best friend tag along for the ride.

 

No, that wasn’t true. Tadashi knew that now. He used to feel so grateful to his best friend for letting him tag along. But, after years of following Tsukki around the world, and feelings realized between the two of them, it became evident that Tsukki wanted Tadashi around. He didn’t just allow the company, he genuinely wanted Tadashi around because he was in love with the freckled freak that was Yamaguchi Tadashi.

 

Slurping the milk from his bowl, Tadashi reminisced.

 

. ..

 

Tokyo, Japan. A loud, bustling city. It was almost overwhelming for Tadashi. But with the blonde there, he was at ease.

 

Together they weaved through the crowd as they searched for their hotel. They managed to hail a cab from the airport, which was a blessing in itself, and now they were just praying to find their hotel before the sun disappeared and they were drowned in a vision of neon lights and blinding noises.

 

Suddenly, Tsukki had ducked down, practically yelling into his ear, “Yamaguchi, hold on. Follow me,” and a hand wrapped around his wrist, and he was pulled into a tacky anime shop. Which Tadashi loved, let’s not joke.

 

“Yes, Tsukki?” He had asked stumbling into the store after Tsukki. He looked official, Tsukki did, absolutely rocking the business casual. A button down, a blazer and slacks with converse, the suitcases in his hands didn’t even look out of place, even if one of them was Tadashi’s, a faded pikachu across the front.

 

The blonde took a moment to see what store he had pulled them into, scrunching up his nose at the obviously overpriced anime merchandise. He sighed, and ignored the clerk who waved at them from the back. Dark honey colored eyes slid over Tadashi’s face, and he reflexively held still, letting Tsukki’s eyes examine him.

 

“Do,” the taller started, breaking his gaze to look to the side, and he seemed to take a nervous breath. “-do you want to be here?”

 

Tadashi hummed, rocking back and forth on his heels and he looked around the store. He clutched the handle of his carry on between his hands, “Well, I’d rather be in a bed at the hotel, but this is fine too…”

 

“No, that’s not what I meant.” Quickly interjecting, Tsukki took a step closer to Tadashi, and he remembered how the air seemed to thicken suddenly, and how he could see his friend’s adam’s apple bobbing nervously. “Do you want to be here in Tokyo. With me.”

 

The question had caught him off guard, mostly because when Tsukki had mentioned he got a request for a Tokyo transfer that he accepted, he didn’t wait for Tadashi to ask if he could join him. No, he had suggested, “you should come.” and told Tadashi the date of which they should start packing. They’d been in Hiroshima at the time.

 

So, Tadashi blinked and looked at Kei with blank confusion. “Um, yes. I do. It’s been fun, travelling with you.”

 

But at this, the blond grimaced, his face squeezing together for a moment. “You haven’t been able to get more than one semester done, right? Every time I get an offer, I accept because it’s a good opportunity, and you come with me. Don’t you want to make something of yourself? Don’t you want more?”

 

Tadashi knew that at that time, he was definitely in love with Tsukishima Kei. Of course, he’d never planned on letting his best friend know. But the question practically interrogated him, it threatened him, it gave him reason to sweat. All his lying by omission would be revealed. He remembered swallowing, and shrugging, trying so hard to be nonchalant. “I’m... I’m happy enough being here with you, I guess. I don’t mind. I have certification for jobs at least, so there’s that…”

 

What left Tsukki’s mouth was an imitation. “Happy enough to be here with me…”

 

And they had left it at that. Tadashi thought that he was safe. But no, he wasn’t.

 

That night, when they found the hotel (They failed their mission of finding it before dark) Tsukki requested a private dinner in their room. He sat near Tadashi, he casually touched Tadashi, spoke lowly so that they had to scoot closer, and by the end of the night, they fell asleep together. Sleeping is all they did, but they did so wrapped in each other’s arms.

 

In the morning, Tsukki refused to let him go, and buried his face in Tadashi’s neck, thanking him for travelling with him all the time.

 

That was the day that Tadashi learned that Tsukki loved him too. Though they waited much longer to tell each other that.

 

.. .

  


The methodical task of washing dishes in the morning was almost soothing. Sometimes, he didn’t feel like it, but more often than not, Tadashi would haul himself to the sink and dig into the pile that had been left there. ‘Pile’ used figuratively. It was usually only a couple bowls and a pan.

 

He stretches and checks the time on the opposite side of the kitchen wall, the green numbers glaring at him. It was only nine am.

 

This is usually when he takes a nap, or binge watches anime. But sometimes, just sometimes, he decides to do what Tsukki always thinks he does while he’s at work; Tadashi pulls out his phone, and clicks open the Duolingo app. Practicing English.

 

You’d think that a year across Europe would’ve kicked some English into the young man’s head, but no. He usually stayed at whatever hotel they were staying at, and took advantage of the pool and gyms there. While he did list himself as a Temporary Computer Technician under a job listing site, (with the help of Tsukki, of course), he always failed at talking to his customers. But, he did fix their computers.

 

Tadashi listens to the drone of the female speaker, matching vocabulary. Getting almost all of them wrong, he wonders if he could just learn Spanish. In Texas, Tsukki said that the second most spoken language that others speak is Spanish. Spanish seems simpler than English.

 

As he flops on the bed with phone in hand, he feels butterflies flutter in his stomach. _‘This is our bed,’_ he thinks. _‘Ours.’_

 

It was only across Japan that they had ever actually stayed in apartments. It was so convenient to just stay in one place as long as they could and take bullet trains to their jobs. When they had to move, they could just ship their furniture to the next place.

 

It’s a little harder to do that internationally. Harder on their wallets, at the very least.

 

When prompted to move to Europe, they sold all of their furniture. Beds that were too small, broken dressers and their mother’s old couches were gone; And they slept on air mattresses until departure day.

 

Moving to Texas, the company said that they’d be willing to hire Tsukki as an hourly paid employee. The pay was good, and promising if Tsukki worked extra hours. Finally, after a month of sleeping on an air mattress, Tsukki earned enough to pay the rent, water, gas, and had enough leftover to buy a bed.

 

An expensive bed, but that was fine. They’d be living there for a while after all.

 

When Kei gets home, it’s earlier than expected. It’s only eleven. Hopping off the bed, he scampers into the main room, and smiles. “Tsukki!! Welcome home.”

 

“...I’m home.” Pulling off his tie, and peeling his blazer off, Tsukki steps closer to his boyfriend and grips him by the waist to pull him in. Easily and naturally, they fall into each other, sharing a slow kiss. It’s soft and comforting in a way that can only be described as “home”.

 

“Why don’t you speak in English?”, was the first thing out of Tsukki’s mouth after they separated. The freckled man cringes.

 

“Ah,” he starts, looking to the side. He can feel the blonde’s eyes looking through him, judging him and his natively Japanese speaking tongue. “It’s really, really difficult.”

 

Kei looks at him incredulously, one golden eyebrow raised. “I learned English, and French, and you can’t learn a little bit of English? Tadashi, come on.”

 

But he groans, and buries his face in the junction of Kei’s neck. “You can’t deny me that it’s difficult…”

 

Hands slide down the expanse of his back, warm and comforting, and it feels so good. Tadashi can’t help but smile and sigh as the hands settle on his lower back. He can feel cool lips touch the lobe of his right ear before the pleasurable little nip that follows. “It’s not that difficult.”

 

Shivering from the low growl of his boyfriend's voice, he pulls away. “Fine. Then-- I’ll greet you in English.” Nodding, he met Tsukki’s amused gaze with a determined frown. “ **_W-welcome… home, honey._ ** ”

 

His L’s were rolled into R’s, his O’s sounded like they came from a bear, and the ending of “honey” sounded like a sad Winnie the Pooh slowly dying off with “honey” as his final word.

 

Silence. The two stare at each other for two beats before-

 

“Pfft.”

 

“Tsukki!!”

 

“Maybe you should stick with Japanese, after all.” Moving to the kitchen, Kei pulls out the kettle, a small, rusty red thing because Tadashi leaves it in the sink (much to Kei’s annoyance), and puts it on the stove after filling it with tap.  Looking over the counter, he asks, “Do you want tea?”

 

Tadashi drapes himself over the small island counter, and shakes his head. “No.”

 

Kei nods and turns his back to Tadashi. He brings out a mug, and tea packets, dropping a spoonful of sugar into the cup before hand. The brunette can’t help but lick his lips as he watches Kei’s shoulders move under his light pink button up. It wasn’t pink originally, no, that was his doing.

 

“Kei…” He starts off, his tone light and airy. Basically it’s the tone he uses when he wants something. Eyes casting down to his phone, he smiles softly at the message, clicking it open before calling his boyfriend again. “Keei.”

 

“What.” Sliding forward, Kei meets his gaze head on, noses inches apart from each other. His eyes regard him slowly, slightly annoyed, slightly loving, mostly passive. Tadashi isn’t afraid to smile coyly, and slide close so that their lips almost touch. “I wanna eat out tonight…”

 

“Is that so..?” A golden eyebrow quirks up.

 

“My mom wired us money!” Pecking Tsukki on the lips, he bounces back on his feet, walking around the counter to show Tsukki his phone. “Look, thirty thousand yen, that’s…” He pauses to do a little estimation in his head. “...almost two fifty in American, right?” He turns to the left to look at Kei in question.

 

But the blonde reaches down and kisses behind his ear, tracing with his lips to nip at his neck. Tsukki likes to nibble. A lot. It tickles, but Tadashi can’t say that he minds…

 

“That’s two sixty, maybe a little more.” Key replies, humming slightly before moving to take the kettle off the burner. It’s steaming, but not yet whistling, and Kei hates when it whistles.

 

“Oh, that’s for sure enough for dinner, right~? It has to be, I want to go to Chili’s--”

 

A mouth on his own halts his speech, and the two stand for a moment, enjoying the soft lull of lips and the gentle pads of tongues sliding along each other. It’s relaxing, almost numbing in a way. Of course, Tadashi doesn’t mind in the least, but he’s getting hungry.

 

The growl of his stomach halts their kissing session.

 

“I guess,” Kei finally laments, a smile on his lips. “We can go to Chili’s.”

 

Pumping a light fist in the air, the freckled man lets out a, ‘yesss’, before reconnecting their lips.

  


. ..

  


“Do you love me?”

 

Beijing, China.

 

Their hotel room was a medium size, with two full size beds on opposite ends of the room. Little red lanterns hung in a row outside their large window, the lights of the city creating a warm glow of orange and red across their room. Kei couldn’t see past his outstretched hand, either way.

 

Honestly, the question kind of offended him. “Excuse me?” He replied, not moving to sit up, but his fingers clenching the sheets around him.

 

“Do you love me?” Tadashi’s voice pulled through again, only this time it was followed by the sound of movement. Kei listened to the other’s soft footsteps cross the room, and anticipated the dip at the foot of the bed. He felt Tadashi climb over him, and soon felt breath across his cheeks.

 

When his eyes adjusted, he was looking into thin pools of brown. “Yamaguchi…”

 

“I love you, Tsukki.” Tadashi’s cool hands suddenly caressed his face. “I love you, Kei.” And the tone he has, the painful, strained voice that Kei hears, makes him sit up.

 

“I love you. I love you, Tadashi. Why are you asking me?” His own hands land on the man in his lap hips, and he tries to kiss him. Kei kisses his upper lip, but he doesn’t really care.

 

“I was just… wondering, I guess.” Tadashi takes a breath. “No, not wondering. I knew… I know you want me with you. I know I’m important to you. I… I had an idea, that… maybe you loved me, but-- We always skirt around the subject. It’s like we avoid telling each other anything like that. We’ve never said anything other than vague statements, and I just--” He’s nervous, the rambling a tell-tale sign of this.

 

Kei jumps in. “I thought it was obvious.” His tone is bland, as always, and Kei wishes he could change it. He wishes he could show some kind of emotion right now, but honestly, he doesn’t know how to right now. He’s dumbstruck, caught off guard, scared. He shuts down when he’s scared or anxious, and he wants nothing more than to open up to Tadashi right now, right in this moment.

 

This is where it counts.

 

But, Tadashi shakes his head and wraps his arms around Kei. His breath is warm in his ear. “You didn’t wonder whether or not I love you…? You knew? You know, without a doubt?”

 

He doesn’t restrain himself as he buries his face in Tadashi shoulders, wrapping his arms tightening around the smooth, bare waist. There’s a stinging in his chest, and he almost wishes he could, quite-literally, put Tadashi in his chest. “I tried not to think too deeply about it. I was… scared too, I guess.”

  


Tadashi hums, and kisses behind Kei’s ear, before sighing deeply. He sounds relieved in Kei’s ears.

 

“Well,” he says. “I love you, Kei.”

 

Kei feels his cheeks burn, and he squeezes harder around Tadashi. In a whisper, throat weak and raspy with emotion, he replies slowly.  “I ..love.. you...”

 

In the orange-red hue of Beijing, there’s two men on the seventh floor of a three star hotel. In their two-bed room, where they’re only paying for a night-and-a-day before their flight, they only use one bed. In that one bed, they ruin the sheets with soft touches on each other, and soft noises evoked from one another. Sweat, fever, hot breaths envelope them, but they laugh sweetly. Together, they know, that in that moment, they probably couldn’t exchange love and orgasms while talking about how one of their moans sounded like a dying pikachu, with anyone else.

 

(It was Tadashi’s.)

 

…

 

In the car, as they pull into the shopping center known as South Park Meadows, Tadashi snorts softly, as he remembers their first “I love you’s”. He looks at his stoic boyfriend with a smile that the blond always sighs at.

 

When amber eyes glance quickly at Tadashi, who’s staring, they flick back to the road. “...what?”

 

“Do you remember our first time? That we said I love you, to each other?”

 

Kei rolls his eyes, “Oh, god”, and he quickly parks, their bodies jerking against their seat belts. The keys are extracted and the car purrs softly until it’s quiet. “The staff were not happy about the bed.”

 

“It’s a good thing we were only there for a night and less than a day!”

 

Kei looks at him with a grimaced from the left side driver’s seat. “I guess. I would’ve liked to see more of Beijing with you.”

 

“Awwww, Tsukki..! You were so sentimental that night…” when Tadashi leans in for a kiss, he’s met with a palm. He frowns. “Mmmm…”

 

“Shut up. Don’t be so… sappy.” With his other hand, Kei reaches behind him and hanks on the handles, the door popping open. He slides out, leaving Tadashi and his lips, hanging. He bounces before rushing out of the car.

 

“Me, sappy? Kei, you’re the one who insists on fancy dinners every anniversary!!”

 

Laughing, Kei leads the way into the restaurant. “I like how you call our monthly dinners an “anniversary”. They’re hardly that.”

 

There’s a family behind them, and Tadashi stops to hold the door into the restaurant for them. A short, pudgy woman, and four kids. The oldest seems to be the teen daughter who scolds the youngest; A baby sister. The two boys seems to be excited to eat.

 

As they pass, the mother yells back a, “ **_Thank you!_ ** ” before saying, “ **_Jane, okay, you don’t need to get on to your sister like that-- Boys, settle down!!_ ** ”

 

Tadashi sits down on the plump benches the restaurant has at the entrance for the customers who are waiting for their turn to be seated. Kei, who speaks to the server at the little podium, tells the man a table for two, booth prefered, not necessary. Immediately, the waiter leads them to a table.

 

After ordering their drinks, Tadashi brings back their previous topic. “It’s not like you remember when we started dating.”

 

Kei, resting his cheek on his knuckles, scanning over the menu behind black framed glasses, he hums. “Well…”, he turns the page. “That’s the point of the monthly dinner on the first. Right?”

 

Tadashi shrugs, and reads over the menu himself. He’s in the mood for some steak and fries this time around… “Instead, to save a little money, we should just have mind blowing sex. Try something different each time.”

 

“Oh, my god, Yamaguchi Tadashi.” Kei groans, before pressing his hands to his face. Exasperated, he sighs and shakes his head. “You’re so lucky we’re speaking Japanese…”

 

“I’m just saying,” piping up, Tadashi leans across the table smiling widely. “It’d save us some money, and maybe we can get a couch. Or, some chairs. Or maybe a _table_ , ooh, yes--”

 

Laughing, Kei takes Tadashi’s hand within his own, linking their fingers. “You seem happy enough to be planning our furnishings.”

 

“Aaah, what can I say? I’m super exciting to be staying in one place, finally. I loved all the traveling, and seeing places, but-- There’s something kinda… sweet about buying furniture together, and making a home for _us_ …” Tadashi feels the warm tingles he gets when he thinks about how they’re going to decorate, and how they’re gonna spend Sunday’s together.... And, it’s just the fact that “together” means, Yamaguchi Tadashi and Tsukishima Kei. It’s this simple thing that fills him with happiness and excitement from the bottom of his stomach to his throat.

 

The smile on Kei’s face slowly fades though, and the blond is staring at Tadashi with a look of contemplation. The amber eyes scan his face, but Kei only seems to thinking about something himself, Yamaguchi being only the root of the thought process.

 

He decides to inquiry. “What’s wrong, Kei? Thinking about something?” Yes. He is, Tadashi knows he is.

 

But Kei just brings their interlocked hands to his lips, and kisses Tadashi’s knuckles. “I love you.” Emotion is thick in his voice and eyes, and Tadashi feels hot in the face.

 

“I love you.” He says back, smiling before escaping those eyes glued to his by staring at the pale-pink lips of his lover.

 

The waiter comes back, and asks if they ready to order.

 

He has the decency to look embarrassed for interrupting a moment.

 

…

 

“ **_Hello, welcome! Can I help you with anything today, sir?_ ** ”

 

“ **_I’m looking for an engagement ring. I have a ring size._ ** ”

 

“ **_Oh, I see~ She must be very lucky to have a such a prepared young man ready to prove his love for her, huh?_ ** ”

 

“ **_She is a man, actually. I think I’m the lucky one._ ** ”

 

“ **_Oh, haha! Well, then! Let’s head over here, and we’ll start._ ** ”

 

…

 

Tadashi’s laughter echoes in the stairwell of their apartment building, along with the clicks of their shoes. Both began the night out in suits and ties, cologne and freshly shaved faces, tucked in shirts and ironed slacks.

 

Now, the two men sluggishly walk to their apartment, jackets wrinkled, ties undone, shirts untucked. They’d decided to go dancing, trying something new by heading to a swing house in the downtown area.

 

“That was fun right, Tsukki?” Tadashi asks, pulling out his wallet which held his own house key.

 

“Mm, I don’t know…” A heavy weight settles against Tadashi’s back as he twists the key, and Kei’s voice is in his ear. “I’m kinda tired now.”

 

The door pops open, and he begins to whine. “Noo, Tsukki, don’t be tired. I still wanna have sex…”

 

Shutting the door, they both toe off their shoes, and even though there isn’t a genkan anymore, their mothers raised them better than to step all the way into any of their own households with shoes on.

 

Tsukki tiredly moves past Yamaguchi, peeling off his jacket. “Well, maybe you can ride me?” And looking over his shoulder, the tall, blond, _sexy_ man gives Tadashi a smoldering look.

 

“Th-that… that can be arranged.” and he stumbles after his boyfriend.

 

Coming up in front of Tadashi, Kei begins to unbutton his shirt for him, and cool air touches his chest, making Tadashi shiver. Huffing out a soft breath, he reaches up and does the same for Tsukki. He finishes before Tsukki, (and okay, yes, he was a little more than eager to ride his boyfriend), and he palms the others smooth chest, running over the pink nubs of the blond, before running his hands upwards, and over his shoulders, pushing the shirt off.

 

Leaning in, he kisses his shoulder. Feeling hands slide around his waist, he can hear the buckle of his belt clink before he can feel Kei unzipping his slacks. Peppering the column of pale skin in front of him, he nips and licks up Kei’s neck, sucking slightly underneath his jaw.

 

As Kei groaned softly, he slipped his hand into the waistband of Tadashi’s boxer briefs, gripping the still soft, but hardening length.

 

“A-ah… Tsukki… I--” Suddenly, the freckled man was assaulted by lips feasting on his own, a soft and wet tongue pushing between his lips.

 

In the dark of their apartment, the only light streaming in was from the balcony windows. Orange and blue from the street lights and headlights. Slowly, and not so gracefully, the two figures make their way to the bedroom with hands pawing at each other, lips pulling at each others, and labored, impatient breaths traveling between them.

 

When Tadashi’s back hits the fluffy bed, he takes a moment to look at Kei above him. His cheeks are flushed, from the booze, from arousal, from both, and his honey brown eyes are glistening. Tadashi can feel his chest swell, and it’s painful for a moment. It hurts, it hurts so sweet, and so good, and he doesn’t stop himself when he reaches out and pulls Kei closer.

 

The blonde inhales his scent as he licks and bites at his collar bones. The hot tongue glides over the bone, and Tadashi can feel the heat climbing up his neck and seep through his skin. “Kei…”

 

The warm hand jerking him to full length, it doesn’t take much for that low, edging feeling of just _wanting_ more to make him feel desperate. He threads his fingers in the short tufts of blonde hair rooted to his boyfriend's head, and tugs.

 

“Kei.. come on, turn over.”

 

Above him, Tsukki groans loudly against his throat, and shifts his weight until he lands on his back. In a soft, murmuring voice he says, “I’ll fall asleep like this.” His eyes drooped in arousal and sleepiness.

 

Tadashi sits up and shifts until he’s on his stomach between Kei’s legs. With his lips and the tip of his nose, he nuzzles the bulge before him, pressing light kisses just under it. “Don’t fall asleep now. We’re just now getting started…” His voice was soft, a warm and low whisper.

 

Shivers set throughout Kei, and the blond hummed and nodded. His hands gripped the sheets as Tadashi pulled down the strained boxers. Gently gripping the heavy arousal in his palm, he gave the shaft a few loose strokes, glancing up at Kei with a smile.

 

Through light lashes, Tadashi caught sight of those deep-honey brown eyes that he loves so much. Desire evident in those eyes, he took this as a green light. Gently, with the tip of his tongue, he lapped at the head.

 

“Nngrrh…” Kei’s back stretched out, arching slightly as he lets his head fall back. The noise came from the back of his throat through the bars of his clenched teeth. Enthusiastically, Tadashi covered the head of his boyfriend's cock with his mouth. Sucking lightly, he twisted his hand up and down the rest of the shaft in loose, slow strokes.

 

Tadashi himself could feel the slight tingle of anticipation in his own cock, imagining the pleasure he’s giving Kei. Humming softly, he allows himself to look up at Kei’s flushed pink chest. It heaves as Kei struggles to contain his moans, his jaw clenched tightly.

 

When Kei’s hips jump involuntarily, Tadashi pulls away. “Kei.” he says in a low tone. His tall blond boyfriend is still stuck in the haze arousal and drunken sleepiness. “Kei,” he says again firmer. “Condoms and lube?”

 

At this Kei finally hoists himself up and reaches over to pull the nightstand drawer open. He retracts his hand from the nightstand with only their tube of lube, dropping it by his own hip before laying back down. “We don’t have anymore…”

 

Humming lightly as he picked up the tube of lube, Tadashi pulled himself up to sit on the other’s thighs, their cocks brushing. The brunet chuckled lightly as he caught Kei’s dick twitch at the contact. He licked his lips. “Well, alright..” He spread lube onto his fingers to let it warm. “Nothing we haven’t done before.” He can feel the slight smile on his face as he meets Tsukki’s eyes from above.

 

The blond smiles and reached down to stroke both dicks between his palm and fingers. Tadashi gasps as his hips jump, and he’s pressing his own fingers into himself. He could come like this.

 

“It feels better without a condom anyway.” Kei says allowing his thumb to play with Tadashi slit, the pad of it spreading around the precome that drips out slowly. Tadashi’s hips that rocked slowly before, rock firmer now, and he adds a third finger. _‘Almost there,’_ he thinks.

 

It’s when Kei’s free hand travels up his stomach and chest, barely touching, a tease of a touch. That touch ghosted over his ribcage and nipples and collar bone, before it dropped down to touch the base of Tadashi’s cock. Tadashi groaned deeply at the rub and jerked slightly. “Kei.. Kei, I’m ready now.”

 

Coyly, the blond raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Are you? We should make sure.” Then that hand disappeared behind him, a finger pressing in alongside the three he already had in. Tadashi couldn’t have held back the yelp that ran out his throat if he wanted to, his head lolling back as he moaned.

 

“Hm, yup. I think you’re ready.”

 

Tadashi couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re so mean, Tsukki.”

 

There was a shift in the bed, and when Tadashi opened his eyes, he was met nose to nose with Kei. “Tadashi,” was all Kei said before the pulled both his finger, and Tadashi’s finger out from the brunet. Warm hands gripped the sides of his ass, pulling the cheeks apart slightly before guiding him forward and down to Kei’s cock. He felt the heavy weight of the head pushed up against him, feeling as if he ached inside for it to fill him.

 

Tadashi kissed Kei then, slow and sensual, his hands coverings Kei’s. Just as slow as they kissed, together they pushed into each other, Kei filling Tadashi and Tadashi surrounding Kei.

 

Fully seated upon his boyfriend’s cock, he took a moment to breathe and relish in the hot feeling of Kei inside him. Kei, who has his face buried in the juncture of Tadashi’s neck whined lowly, pushing his hips more into Tadashi. Feeling that spike in pleasure course through him, Tadashi began to rock his hips.

 

In the dim late night, the atmosphere was serene. Grey blue light filtered through their window, the occasional orange headlights passing by. No other sound passed through their buzzing ears, even their moans and cries breaking through.

 

Tadashi felt the incessant burn of overstimulation in his cock that was too sweet to fight, as they rocked into each other They slowed when their climax threatened to push them over the edge, and end something they want to continue to relish.

 

Kei’s fingers curled into Tadashi’s hips, stubby nails barley biting into flesh, but teeth and tongue relentlessly attached to the freckled other’s throat. Tadashi’s own fingers curled into and tugged sharply at the small hairs of Kei’s head, his needy cries pitching higher in Kei’s ear.

 

Finally, Tadashi’s patience over run by desire, he pushes Kei down onto his back. Pressing his hand on Kei’s chest, he stops moving to look Kei in the face. He’s not sure what Kei sees when he looks at him, but he guesses a sweat soaked, love high freckled man with shaggy hair. Kei’s hand reaches up and cups Tadashi’s face tenderly, and as Tadashi gets to work on bouncing up and down on Kei’s cock, relishing in the way Kei’s hand falls and grips his thighs painfully, he thinks that Kei probably sees more.

 

Afterwords Tadashi falls asleep sweaty and sticky on top of Kei, who is equally as gross.

  
  


Tadashi had woke up gross and alone in bed, the smell of breakfast in the air, and a silver ring on his finger. A simple silver band, fitted to his finger perfectly.

 

In a daze, he got up and stumbled into the restroom, quietly letting the door click behind him. While he showered, he peeked out from the side of the curtain to look at the ring, which sat next to the sink, gleaming. When he stepped out of the shower, he dressed, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and after a beat, slowly slid the ring back on.

 

Padding out to the kitchen, he sees Tsukki, leaned against the counter in a soft black t-shirt, and white sweat pants. He’s tapping away on his phone while two plates of eggs and toast sit next to him. Tadashi leaned against the small island counter, hands sprayed out in front of him.

 

“Good morning, Tsukki.”

 

“Good morning.” Leaning over, Kei kisses him chastely before pulling away and setting one of the plates in front of him. Kei grabs the other and sets in front of himself and hand Tadashi a fork. He takes it, twirling it between his fingers.

 

When Kei uses his left hand to section off a portion of scrambled egg onto his fork, there’s a gleam and Tadashi sees the gleam.

 

The gleam of a silver ring.

 

He breaks out laughing.

 

“What?” Kei sounds irritable, but Tadashi knows better.

 

“I like the promise rings you got us. They’re matching~ It’s cute.” Holding out his left hand next to Kei’s, he wiggles his finger to see the ring gleam once again, but Kei puts down his fork and grips his hand.

 

“They’re not promise rings.”

 

Tadashi only hums, looking at their joined hands. “Then, what are they?”

 

“They’re--” Kei chokes, and takes a moment to clear his throat. “I- Will.. Will you marry me?”

 

Tadashi jolts. “T-.. That’s what these are for? You’re-- They’re--”

 

“En-engagement rings.” Kei nods, his ears flushing violently. “Tadashi, I-- I love you. You know that, and now that I have this promotion, we’re going to be here in Austin for a while, and I’ll be making more money--”

 

“Kei!” Tadashi interrupts, smiling ear to ear. For a moment, the two men look at each other regarding each other in a timidness that they had not had since that first night in Beijing.

 

Slowly, Tadashi bows his head to let out a soft laugh.”Well, the answer is obvious.”

 

Tsukki ‘tsk’s, and his pout is so cute, Tadashi almost can’t stand it-- “Is it really? You haven’t even answered me properly..” The blond grumbles.

 

“Well, I feel like my answer is as obvious your first attempt of asking me to marry you.”

 

Kei rolls his eyes, and grips Tadashi’s hand tighter, their rings cutting into their skin not so unpleasantly. He still seems to be waiting.

 

Softly, Tadashi says it. “Yes.” He brings their hands up and kisses their knuckles. “I want to marry you, Kei.”

 

Even though he already knows the answer, Kei still slips out, “Really? You.. want to be with me?”

  
Soft laughter fills the room, as Tadashi walks around the island counter to wrap his arms around Kei. “There’s no place I’d rather be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit. You did it. You read it. Thoughts?
> 
> Let me tell you; In docs, this was a nineteen page, 1.15 spaced paper, typed in 11 point Arial font. Okay. That's a lot.
> 
> I feel like I should write the Yams topping more though. That's always nice.
> 
> ANYWAY, TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT, FELT, SCREAM RIGHT HERE IN THE COMMENTS


End file.
